


Twelve Days Of Zombies

by xmysteriousxbox



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Zombies, Christmas, Christmas Party, Friendship/Love, Multi, One Big Happy Family, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmysteriousxbox/pseuds/xmysteriousxbox
Summary: Edward Richtofen Finally Has A Chance To Give His Daughter Her First Christmas, But With Christmas Quickly Arising Up In Twenty-Five Days. A Depressed Ultimis Richtofen Has To Think Of Way To Stop This Cheerful Holiday And Destroy It Effectively. Primis Edward Hopes To Reason With His Older Self And Comes To An Agreement With His Evil Twin.





	Twelve Days Of Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> ◇ Author's Notes ◇
> 
> I Didn't Intend For This To Be So Cringey. I Haven't Felt Good Of Late Because Of Some Personal Issues I Had Which Resulted In Me Being Hospitalized. Forgive Me.
> 
> Kaylee Is An Adoptive OC I Have Always Wanted Edward To Have As A Daughter. She Is Not Canon.

December 1st, 2018   
(Primis Crew)

It Started Off A Slow Morning As Edward's Alarm Quietly Bleeped As The Time Turned To 8:16 AM. Edward Slowly Rolled Onto His Side And He Fought To Shake Off The Grasp Of Sleep From His Body, Swinging His Feet Off And Over The Bed. Edward Covered His Face As He Wiped The Sleep From His Face With His Fingers. He Softly Directed His Head To His Phone, Gently Picking It Up And Deactivating The Alarm. 

Footsteps Pounded Rapidly Down The Hallway. Edward Recognized His Own Daughter's Footsteps Before She Even Had A Chance To Show Her Face. Edward Quickly Put On A Warm Smile Among His Face As His Daughter Ran Into His Arms. 

"Daddy!" "Daddy!" She Called In A Joyous, Energetic Tone. Her Arms Wrapped Around Her Father, Tightly.

"Ahh.. Yes. Goodmorning Kaylee." Edward Replied As He Helped His Daughter Take A Seat Upon His Knee.

"Dempsey Told Me About Christmas Today.. He Explained That It Is A Very Special Day. Daddy, Why Don't We Celebrate Christmas If It's So Special?"

Edward Pondered, He's Never Celebrated Christmas With Kaylee For The Three Years He's Had Her From Adoption. He Just Simply Never Thought Of Celebrating American Holidays With His Own Daughter. 

"Well.. Kaylee. You See, Dear... I'm Not American. I'm German. It's An American Holiday. That I've Simply Neglected Because Of Your Grandparents, Mein Parents. Who Never Celebrated Christmas. But I Suppose That Since You're So Eager. I Will Do Mein Best To Give You The Best American Christmas I Can." He Gently Booped Her Nose With A Low Chuckle.

Kaylee Softly, Giggled Happily. A Bright, Happy, Snaggle-Tooth Smile Plastered On Her Face. Her Cheeks Rosy With A Constant Adorable Blush. "Reeaaalllly?!"

"Of Course, Mein Sugarplum Fairy. How About You Go Call Our Little Japanese Friend Und Russian To The Breakfast Table, Too? We Will Discuss Of A Plan For This Christmas."

Kaylee Eagerly And Happily Applied. She Quickly Hopped Down And Ran Out Of Edward's Room. 

~An Hour Later~

"Da.. Christmas? Here With Nikolai?" Nikolai Questioned. Edward Finished Drinking A Sip Of His Coffee As He Leaned Back Against The Kitchen Sink, "Ja Nikolai! Don't You Undahstand?! This Will Be Mein Daughter's FIRST Christmas. I Have To Make It Perfect For Her!" "It Must Be A Father Thing, Da? I Understand What You Mean. Are You Sure This Just Isn't For Tank And You To Kiss At Last?" Edward Flushed A Bit And Scoffed, "Kiss At Last? Oh, What Are You And Takeo Going To Do, Nikolai? Touch Chopsticks?" Nikolai Retorted, "I Don't Find That Funny, Comrade." 

"You're Not Supposed To, Nikolai. Do Us A Favor Und Be A Reasonable Man." Edward Spat.  
Tank Exhaled, "Tell You Guys What, I Have A Plan."

Everyone Instantly Looked Back To Tank And Quickly Shouted, "NO!" Tank Continuing To Talk Anyways, "How About We Call Up That Farm Girl With The Nice Ti--" Takeo Quickly Corrected Him, "Misty." Tank Sarcastically Talked Back, "Thanks Tak, I Really Appreciate The Correction." Tank Eventually Continued, "How About We Call Misty And Her Crew Up For A Get Together? Christmas Is About Getting Together And Being With Family. It Also Is Something Else, But I Highly Doubt Any Of You Are Religious Here." Takeo Blurted Out, "I Believe In The Spirits Who Guide Me." Tank Exhaled, "Close Enough, Tak. Doc, Let Me Borrow Your Phone. I'll Give Her A Call." Edward Sucked His Teeth, "Don't You Have A Phone, Dempshey?" "Don't You Remember Last Summer And The Water Hose Incident You Guys Played On Me?" Edward Chuckled Playfully, "Ah. Yes, I Remember. Zhe Water Snake." He Looked To Tank. "Yeah. It Wasn't Funny If You Didn't Get It Already." Takeo Butted In, "It's Settled Then. We Call Misty And Her Allies. Then Get Together?" Edward Exhaled And Nodded Before Taking Another Sip Of His Coffee. Nikolai Thought For A Moment Before Leaving As Everyone Got Up From Their Chairs And Headed For The Living Room. "What About Your Other Self, Richtofen?" Nikolai Asked As He Got Up To Leave, Looking To The Doctor. Edward Looked Down Into The Reflection Of His Coffee, Almost Clearly Seeing His Other, More Evil Twin. "I Don't Want Him, Or Them, Near My Daughter." Nikolai Nodded And Left Edward Alone In The Kitchen. 

~Ultimis Crew~

Richtofen Paced His Lab Madly, Running His Fingers Through His Grey And Black Locks, Exhaling. A Drunken Russian Being Slumped Against The Teleporter In The Lab. Nikolai Gazed Through The Hole In The Top Of His Vodka Bottle, Laughing. "Hey-Ay-Ay! You Look Blurry, Richtofen. Take A Seat By Ol' Nikolai, Eh?!" Richtofen Paused, Looking Back, "Nikolai. SHTOP BEING SO LOUD AND LET MICH SINNNNKK!!!" Richtofen Said Sing-Songly With Much More Of A Shout At The End. "Zhese DAMNED Voices Torment Poor Edward Richtofen Enough... UND YOUR DRUNKEN BABBLE ISN'T HELPING!!!!" Richtofen Turned Harshly And Began Marching Like A Proper Nazi Soldier Towards A Window. "Daww... Doc, You Don't Have To Have Such A Temper With Nikolai." Tank Said Humiliatingly Cutely. "Zhe Doctah Isn't In The Mood For Your Games, Dempsey." Richtofen Replied, Approaching The Window. Richtofen Scanned The Two Below Him, Bright And Colorful. Alive And Cheerful. Richtofen Exhaled With A Sad Sigh. Tank Exhaled, Walking Up Behind His Allie. Tank Placed A Hand Onto His Friend's Shoulder. "Listen Doc, I May Hate You. But Don't Get Upset. We Can Have That Too. Just The Four Of Us Here On Christmas. How Does That Sound?" 

Richtofen Threw His Hands Up And Bursted Into Song As He Sadly Walked Towards A Stack Of Plywood. "Oh, It Just Isn't Fair! It Just Isn't Fair!" He Cried As He Sat Down On The Plywood. Tank Questionedly Watched Him, Uncomfortable, "Uh, Doc? What're You Doing?" "What Have I Done? What Have We Done? To Deserve All This Coldness! I Just Wanted To Do Something Great! Something Interesting! Something New! But I Guess It's All Over For... Us." Richtofen Slowly Stopped His Singing As He Looked Out The Window Again, Down At The Active Town. Takeo Had Long Gotten Up Walked Beside Richtofen. "Just Because We're Nothing, Doesn't Make Us Nothing To Each Other. We're Family. To The Very End, I'm Afraid." Takeo Looked Out Of The Window, Seeing Flurries Of Snow Starting To Fall And Collect On The Ground. Soon Nikolai And Tank Joined Takeo And Richtofen, Standing By Each Other's Sides. Richtofen Kept His Head Lowered, Then Suddenly It Popped Up. "Vait!! I Have An Idea!!!" He Said Turning Around Swiftly, An Evil Smile Slowly Curling At The Corner's Of His Mouth.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
